


EPISODE 1: Community Spirit - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (in clip 7), 3x01, Episode 1, F/M, Gen, M/M, SHE'S HERE AND SHE'S PERFECT!!!!, SKAM Season 3, also cw for mild sexual content (also clip 2), cw for sex references (in clip 6), first clip Oh Boi, for when you're class of 2020 and it's results day: panic noises, god i love this scene so much, i love writing conflict can you tell, it's starting lads!!, me every time saphy appears- she's here and she's perfect!!, nt!isak's a sports lesbian babeyyy, the NT!kollektivet have all my heart, the girl squad lives in my mind rent free, the walters twins have all my heart, they're teenagers it's inevitable, tw for brief discussions of deadnaming / transphobia (in clip 3), tw for brief discussions of lesbophobia (in clip 5), tw for brief emotional abuse (in clip 8), tw for fatphobia lesbophobia and islamophobia (in clip 4), tw for mentions of 420 and brief depictions of panic attacks, tw for underage drinking and a bit of weed smoking (in clip 1), tw for underage drinking implied drug use and 420 again in clip 2, wlw rights babey!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she ends up in the same form class as the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (24/08 - 30/08/20)First clip: Something, Someone, Somewhere (Monday 20.36)
Relationships: (background), Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. PRE-SEASON TEXT UPDATE

**Author's Note:**

> sooo okay, sorry this was so late but results day yk  
> (hope y'all got the grades you needed for next year!!)

**WhatsApp messages** from “dipshits”

* * *

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : im gonna keep on spamming until you wake up

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Jasmine** : GUYS

**Ella** : jasmine it’s like 5 to 8

**Jasmine** : EXACTLY

**Ella** : ????

**Jasmine** : look at the date dumbass

**Ella** : YOU’RE NOT TELLING ME IT’S FUCKING RESULTS DAY ALREADY

**Atarah** : Morning

**Ella** : @Atarah please tell me i’m not the only one who just realised it was results day today

**Atarah** : 😶

Why is my phone going crazy

IT’S THURSDAY ALREADY

**Atarah** : Morning Charlie

**Jasmine** : 1 minute to go are yous excited

**Katie** : Im just preparing to fail

Mood

Oh Katie you’re active

**Katie** : Yeah 😎

**Atarah** : Alright i’ll talk to yous later, Dad’s making me do it on the family computer

**Ella** : good luck!!

**Katie** : Brb logging into the portal

**Jasmine** : 3

**Jasmine** : 2

**Jasmine** : 1

**Ella** : why is there a million other documents attached hhhhhh

**Jasmine** : I GOT A 6 IN MATHS W H A T

**Jasmine** : I THOUGHT I WAS FAILING

**Jasmine** : WAHOO

**Katie** : 🎉

**Katie** : Ya boi failed english

**Ella:** f 😔

**Ella** : 4s 5s and 6s pretty decent

**Ella** : not enough to get into Newcastle but

**Ella** : are yous gonna do any resits? i’m thinking about resitting science

**Atarah** : Same here

**Atarah** : I got a decent grade but not high enough for college yk

**Atarah** : I’m gonna check the website and see if I can resit there

**Jasmine** : hbu charlie?

**Jasmine** : charlieeeeeeeee

**Jasmine** : nvm, its cool if you wanna keep it to yourself

**Jasmine** : you good tho?


	2. Monday 20.36 - Something, Someone, Somewhere

_ Warm _ by Becky Hill plays as the scene opens with drone shots sweeping over a suburban housing estate.

Cut briefly to a shot of teenagers dancing in the middle of a busy house party, before-

Cut back to the drone shots. As the intro ends, the shot stops on one house in particular, drawing closer to it. The shot quickly flickers between the birds-eye view of a busy house and teenagers entering it.

As the first verse starts, cut to a shot of the living room, panning around the room. Teenagers are dancing in slow-motion - laughing, drinking, shouting inaudibly. Two typical girls - white with dip-dyed blonde hair, lots of fake tan and very revealing outfits - greet each other enthusiastically.

The scene speeds up slightly as we move to the porch, then returns to normal again - a douche-looking blonde boy hovers by the door, smiling at people as they enter and stumble past him. Two younger girls enter the house, laughing, one shouting to him as the other pulls her past.

The scene speeds up slightly as we spin around, then returns to normal as we see a tall white girl with blonde hair exiting a room with two plastic cups of vodka in her hands. We follow a slow-motion backshot of her through the hall. She passes a brown boy and a tall white boy talking among themselves as a black boy and a Chinese boy make out beside them, all of them wearing the same neon style. She brushes past them, entering what looks like a kitchen, before colliding with another white boy and spilling the drinks all over herself. The camera spins around to show her shocked, angry expression, the scene returning to normal speed as the drums start. She glares at the boy; who’s blushing, mortified.

JASMINE  _ (shouting, irritable) _

Tobias, you  _ actual _ prick!

TOBY  _ (apologetic, self-conscious) _

Sorry Jas-

JASMINE cuts him off mid-word with an exasperated groan, and storms off.

Cut to INT. The conservatory. A white girl with red hair and acne sits on a sofa, smoking a joint and talking to a fat Filipino girl and an Arab girl wearing a necklace with the Star of David. Another white girl almost identical to JASMINE sits with them, bored. JASMINE storms in, the red-haired girl moving to the arm of the sofa so she can sit down.

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

I'm honestly fucking  _ done _ with all the people at this bloody school!

The Filipino girl looks at her reproachfully.

ELLA

Who was it this time?

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

Fucking Tobias Carpenter!

ELLA raises an eyebrow.

ELLA

Again?-

JASMINE  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

_ Again! _ He spilt the vodka all over my new top-  _ look! _

JASMINE gestures down her top. ELLA smiles fondly at her - this clearly happens often.

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

Fucking wanker.

The girl with red hair smiles at her, shrugging, a dazed look on her face.

KATIE  _ (reasoning) _

'Least it wasn't beer.

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

Fair point-

She looks at KATIE properly, abruptly cutting off.

JASMINE  _ (incredulous) _

Katie, how high  _ are _ you?

KATIE shrugs.

KATIE  _ (dazed) _

Very?

JASMINE and ELLA laugh at her. KATIE joins in awkwardly, not getting the joke. The Arab girl shakes her head, smiling.

ATARAH

If Saphy was here you’d be fucking dead.

JASMINE nods, laughing harder.

ELLA

God, I miss her.

ATARAH nods.

ATARAH

Don’t we all?

JASMINE nods, and picks up a cup on the table.

JASMINE

Charlie, you mind if I have a sip of this?

The other blonde girl stares into space, dazed and bored. JASMINE nudges her. She snaps out of her daydream and looks at her, slightly startled.

JASMINE

Charlie? Can I have some of your beer?

CHARLIE shrugs vaguely.

CHARLIE  _ (vague, expressionless) _

Sure.

JASMINE picks up the cup and takes a sip. ATARAH leans forward to look at KATIE, smiling smugly.

ATARAH

So… Charlie H’s  _ still  _ definitely got a thing for you.

KATIE tries to shove her over CHARLIE.

KATIE  _ (incredulous) _

No, fuck off!

JASMINE turns to her.

JASMINE  _ (teasing) _

That’s not what you were saying last year.

KATIE rolls her eyes, holding her hands out, as the girls all laugh at her.

KATIE  _ (reasoning) _

Yeah yeah yeah, I know, but, like- This is  _ new _ Katie. This is Sixth-Form Katie, not… fucking lower-school VSCO-girl Katie.

CHARLIE smiles smugly at her over JASMINE’s shoulder.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

So you admit it now?

KATIE flips her off. CHARLIE smiles slightly, but we can tell she isn’t enjoying herself.

KATIE

No, wait wait wait- Y’know what?

The girls all look to her, intrigued. KATIE smirks, and points to CHARLIE.

KATIE  _ (smug) _

_ Charlie  _ hasn’t hooked up with anyone since Jacques last year.

Exclamations of surprise come from ELLA and JASMINE, as CHARLIE blushes, eager to disappear. ATARAH initially looks slightly surprised, then subtly rolls her eyes. KATIE smiles smugly to herself again, and ELLA gives CHARLIE a Look. The music changes to generic dance music.

ELLA

_ You _ can’t say anything on that, then!

CHARLIE smiles falsely, holding her hands up in defeat.

CHARLIE

You got me.

JASMINE laughs, downing the rest of CHARLIE’s beer and shoving the empty cup in her hands. CHARLIE looks down at it, grimacing.

KATIE  _ (shouting) _

Get Charlie a boyfriend 2020!

Someone in the other room cheers. JASMINE, CHARLIE and ATARAH all look mortified, CHARLIE the most; but ELLA looks concerned and disgusted.

ELLA  _ (slightly irritable, incredulous) _

Seriously?!?

KATIE looks at her incredulously.

JASMINE  _ (cynical) _

Okay, Little Miss Woke, chill!

KATIE laughs at herself, taking another hit from her joint. ELLA looks even more disgusted.

ELLA  _ (cynical, irritable) _

You don’t get to decide stuff for Charlie! We’re the same age, we can make our own decisions! What if she doesn’t want a boyfriend? What if she just wants to hook up or be free or keep boys out of her life until she’s done studying?

JASMINE nods. CHARLIE’s smile slips and she looks conflicted, considering ELLA’s words.

ELLA  _ (as before) _

I’m not-

_ (air-quotes)  _ “Little Miss Woke”-

-all the time, you know? Only when yous are acting like fucking idiots.

ATARAH nods.

ATARAH

Let Charlie get her opinion in, huh?

ELLA smiles, relieved.

ELLA  _ (relieved) _

_ Thank you _ , Tara!

KATIE puts her hands up in defense.

KATIE  _ (reasoning) _

Okay, okay, sorry! But Charlie’s chill with shit, I know she’ll be.

She nudges CHARLIE, who looks even more conflicted.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

How about we actually let her talk? What d’you think? Charls?

JASMINE turns to CHARLIE. CHARLIE quickly plasters a fake smile on her face, and shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (casual, bluffing) _

Why not? It’ll be a right crease.

JASMINE and KATIE laugh, and ELLA and ATARAH smile slightly. CHARLIE gets up, grinning at them all, shoving the empty cup back in JASMINE’s hands. She gestures towards the door.

CHARLIE

I’m gonna go piss, okay?

Nods and murmurs of approval go around the girls. KATIE digs in her jacket pocket, and brings out a tiny flask of vodka. She holds it out for CHARLIE.

KATIE

Liquid courage.

JASMINE  _ (excitedly) _

Ayyyyy!

CHARLIE takes it, high-fives KATIE, then leaves the room. The camera follows her as she goes back into the hallway, pushing past people we previously saw, uncomfortable and eager to get away. The Chinese boy is reassuring TOBY as he stares disappointedly at the ground. The brown boy is beatboxing, the black boy freestyling over his beat as the tall boy watches, laughing. The two young girls are yelling along to the music, clearly extremely drunk already. CHARLIE reaches the front of the hall, picking up her pace, then heads up the stairs. She pushes past the douche blonde boy, who’s making out with a random girl. She reaches the top of the stairs, seeing a door immediately to her left. She knocks. There’s no response. She sighs a breath of relief, and enters.

INT. The bathroom.  _ Shallows _ by Daughter starts to play, as the other music fades out. CHARLIE enters quickly, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She leans her head back, closing her eyes and letting out a long, slow breath. Beat.

Cut to later; CHARLIE walks over to the sink and places the bottle of vodka on the side. She leans on the rim, studying herself in the mirror. Her twin braids are slowly starting to unravel. Her tube-top's ridden down too far, showing the top of her breasts and strapless bra, her phone half-falling out. Her lipstick is smudged from sipping on drinks. Yet the rest of her makeup is still perfect.

Cut to close-up shots of CHARLIE, focusing on where she’s focusing on - she takes her braids out, then rebraids them up tightly. She pulls her bra up, then her tube-top, readjusting it perfectly. She sticks her phone back into her bra. She turns on the tap and splashes water in her face, scrubbing away her lipstick. She wipes a smudge of it from her chin.

CHARLIE grabs the flask from the sink, opens it and downs the contents. She shoves the empty container back onto the side of the sink. She looks at herself in the mirror, perfect again but lost. Beat. She takes a deep breath, and puts on her fake smile again. CHARLIE looks at herself once more, satisfied. She picks the flask up, and walks towards the door. She unlocks it and opens it slightly, the sounds of the party flooding into the room but the song continuing. She looks wistfully back at the bathroom, considering staying there. Beat. She sighs exasperatedly, and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Cut to titles.


	3. Tuesday 00.12 - Tristan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early clip? In this economy? More likely than you think (Y'all will probably get a lot of Very Early / Very Late late night and morning clips because I can't really be bothered to stay up for them unless they're Very Important)
> 
> Implied drug use is marked with !, mild sexual content is marked with &.

The scene opens with shots of people throughout the party, still drinking, talking, fighting and kissing; the generic dance music continuing to play.

Cut to INT. The living room of the aforementioned house. CHARLIE is dancing with JASMINE and KATIE, packed into the crowds. Someone bumps against CHARLIE and she collides with JASMINE, both of them laughing. She tries to lose herself in the music, not quite happy but content in her alcohol-induced euphoria. KATIE glances something out of the corner of her eye, and stops dancing. She looks over in the direction.

KATIE  _ (shouting, loud) _

Oh, Fletcher!

She pushes through the crowds, leaving the shot. JASMINE and CHARLIE see her leaving, and stop dancing. JASMINE waves enthusiastically after her.

JASMINE  _ (excitedly, loud) _

Byeeee!

**!**

CHARLIE looks at JASMINE, and they both giggle. CHARLIE looks over the crowds of dancers. KATIE is talking to the tall white boy with the neon fashion, a bank note in her hand. The boy nods, and brings a small bag of pills out of his pocket. KATIE gives him the money, then pockets the pills. A blonde boy stands next to him, rolling a joint. JASMINE nudges CHARLIE, and she looks over her shoulder.

**!**

JASMINE  _ (shouting) _

He's well fit, isn't he?

CHARLIE looks across to the blonde boy. She hesitates briefly, unsure how to react, then nods.

CHARLIE  _ (shouting) _

Who is he?

JASMINE  _ (shouting) _

Tristan McDonald.

CHARLIE looks back to TRISTAN. He leans over to KATIE and FLETCHER and says something inaudible over the music. KATIE hands him a lighter, and he lights the joint before leaving the room. CHARLIE stares at him, thinking.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

I mean, he’s a huge fuckboy, but for a hookup… D'you think I've got a chance?

CHARLIE turns around and smiles sweetly at her.

CHARLIE  _ (sweetly) _

I think  _ I've _ got more.

She turns and stumbles off, the camera following her. JASMINE looks shocked and angry; then flips her off. CHARLIE doesn't see, clumsily pushing through the crowds and following TRISTAN up the stairs.

INT. The landing of the aforementioned house. P.O.V. CHARLIE, as we see TRISTAN leaning against the stair rail and smoking the joint. Everything about him radiates Lad - the generic gelled-back haircut, wearing a tracksuit with a backwards snapback to match. CHARLIE stares at him, goes to make her move- then stops, unsure. She considers, then smiles innocently and taps him on the shoulder. TRISTAN looks over to her, blowing out a stream of smoke.

CHARLIE

Can you hook me up with anything?

TRISTAN shakes his head briefly, before taking another hit.

TRISTAN  _ (dazed) _

It's Fletcher's, not mine. And I don't just let any lass touch my shit.

CHARLIE smiles at him sweetly, playing along as she's always done.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

I know.

She clumsily turns out her jean pockets, still smiling, TRISTAN watching curiously.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

Don't have anything.

TRISTAN smirks to himself, then turns to CHARLIE again.

TRISTAN  _ (reasoning) _

D'you even know my name?

CHARLIE gives him a Look.

CHARLIE

Tristan McDonald. Fuckboy extraordinaire.

TRISTAN narrows his eyes, suspicious. He takes another hit, and blows it out slowly.

TRISTAN  _ (irritable) _

Who the fuck told you that bull?

CHARLIE smiles seductively at him, trying to keep up her act.

CHARLIE  _ (suggestive) _

My eyes. 'Cause I like that type.

TRISTAN looks her up and down, his eyes lingering on her breasts, checking her out. CHARLIE tries to keep up her act, but we can see she's starting to get uncomfortable.

TRISTAN  _ (quietly, suggestively) _

Come here.

CHARLIE yields, still smiling at him. He takes a hit from the joint, and leans closer to her, putting his hand in a fist next to his mouth. CHARLIE puts her mouth to the other end, curious. TRISTAN exhales the smoke slowly, so it slips between his fist and into her mouth. CHARLIE smiles as she takes in the smoke. TRISTAN brings his hand away from their mouths, and smirks before kissing her. CHARLIE kisses him back.

**&**

Cut to INT. One of the bedrooms in the aforementioned house. TRISTAN and CHARLIE are making out passionately against the wall. TRISTAN pulls away from the kiss, and starts to remove CHARLIE's top. She pushes him away, uncomfortable, and removes it herself. TRISTAN looks at her in confusion.

TRISTAN  _ (slightly irritable) _

Alright then, Miss Radgy.

CHARLIE huffs exasperatedly, and gently tugs on the neck of his hoodie.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

Just kiss me again.

TRISTAN yields, kissing down the side of her neck. CHARLIE doesn't close her eyes, but looks straight ahead of him, conflicted and clearly unhappy. The music stops, but neither of them notice. TRISTAN starts to kiss down her collarbone, hooking his fingers under her bra and trying to pull it down. A phone starts to ring loudly, and CHARLIE abruptly pulls away from TRISTAN. TRISTAN swears under his breath, brings his phone out of the pocket of his joggers and accepts it.

**&**

TRISTAN  _ (irritable) _

What the  _ actual _ fuck, Kyle-

He abruptly cuts off, CHARLIE watching him suspiciously. He grows more and more confused by the second.

TRISTAN  _ (incredulously) _

What the fuck d'you mean the police are here?

CHARLIE grabs her top from the floor, tugs it on and runs down the stairs. TRISTAN doesn’t notice.

Cut to INT. The hallway. Predictably, two police officers are speaking to the blonde boy at the door. CHARLIE stumbles through the crowds of people and heads to the kitchen - but is met by a police officer at the door.

POLICE OFFICER  _ (authoritarian) _

Good morning, young lady.

CHARLIE smiles, trying not to appear drunk but failing.

CHARLIE  _ (politely) _

Good morning, Ma'am.

POLICE OFFICER  _ (authoritarian) _

Can you tell me if anyone's been consuming alcohol or using drugs at this party?

CHARLIE shrugs, trying to appear sober and unassuming.

CHARLIE  _ (politely, bluffing) _

I don't know - I mean, I've just been upstairs mostly, so… 

She laughs awkwardly - but the POLICE OFFICER glares at her, cutting her off, clearly having seen through her lies.

POLICE OFFICER  _ (authoritarian) _

Pull the other one, kid.

CHARLIE tries to keep going with her act, but clearly looks guilty. The POLICE OFFICER pulls a notebook out of her pocket.

POLICE OFFICER  _ (authoritarian) _

What's your name?

CHARLIE stalls slightly, trying to cover her identity.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

Um… Isa Walterson.

The POLICE OFFICER looks at her doubtfully, taking a note in her notebook.

POLICE OFFICER  _ (sarcastic) _

Alright,  _ Isa Walterson _ , you stay put.

She reaches for her radio, slightly stepping aside from the door. CHARLIE looks at the gap hopefully.

POLICE OFFICER

Come in, Russell, have you still got the breathalyzer?

_ Running Up That Hill _ by Meg Myers starts to play. There's a semi-audible response on the radio, as CHARLIE looks between the POLICE OFFICER and the kitchen door.

POLICE OFFICER

Good, could you get it to the kitchen door asap?-

CHARLIE bolts past the POLICE OFFICER as the drums start, accidentally clipping her shoulder and cutting her off. The POLICE OFFICER looks after her, disgusted and irritated. Beat. She turns to her radio again.

POLICE OFFICER  _ (irritably) _

Russell, the kid did the fucking thing  _ again _ !

Cut to EXT. The garden of the aforementioned house. CHARLIE tumbles out of the kitchen window and lands on the grass. She quickly picks herself up and runs out of the open back gate and onto the pavement. She stops as she reaches the kerb, and looks over her shoulder. JASMINE and ELLA are standing sulkily by the front of the house, being questioned by another police officer. JASMINE looks up the street and sees her. She stares at her, pleading for help. CHARLIE stares at her for a few moments, then runs off up the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Katie buys drugs from Fletcher, the tall white boy mentioned in Clip 1.


	4. TEXT UPDATE #1

**WhatsApp messages** from "Dipshits"

* * *

**Katie:** Im habing suoiu much fujnnnnjbb

**Katie:** Charrtliuuoiee3w

**Atarah:** I don't speak drunk

**Atarah:** Sorry Katie

**Katie:** Fuvk u

**Ella:** last i heard she was upstairs with tristan - jasmine

**Katie:** Jszxlkldss

**Katie:** Whrer t yyuyuu

**Atarah:** You're still at the party?

**Atarah:** Also hi Jasmine

**Katie** : Uyepopp

**Ella:** hi tara - jasmine

**Atarah:** Why are you texting from ella’s phone

**Katie:** T dif u lesvreerer

**Ella:** got busted at the police outside

**Ella:** called our parents

**Ella:** long story short were both at mine and mams taken my phone - jasmine

**Katie:** Whrews chgariuiioueewre

**Ella:** any idea what shes on about - jasmine

**Atarah:** No

**Katie:** C

**Katie:** H

**Katie:** S

**Katie:** R

**Katie:** K

**Katie:** I

**Katie:** E

**Ella** : oH charlie - jasmine

**Ella:** last time i checked she was upstairs trying to shag tristan - jasmine

No i fucking wasn't

**Ella:** she's alive bitches!

**Katie** : RHERW YIU ARW

At,,, home,,,,,

**Atarah:** 👀

**Atarah:** Who's Tristan?

Ur nan

**Ella:** charlie clam down!

**Atarah:** Clam down

Clam down

**Katie:** Clwm ddlb

**Ella:** I hate yous so much it's unreal

* * *

* * *

**Instagram messages** from "PE Squad 2k20!!! 💪👯🏆"

* * *

**@Bailey_Boo_xox** : So I was thinking since the run went so well last week we can do it again? What do yous think

**@Maddi.B.2004** : Course bbs xx

**@LeeOlivia** : 🙋

**@Harry_Is_BAE** : 🙋

**@Ariana.Grande.Stan** : 🙋

**@xx_Jazzy_W_xx** : sure

**@xx_Jazzy_W_xx** : @.Lottie.May.W. ???

I’m here Jasmine

And okay Bailey


	5. Tuesday 10.48 - The Morning After

INT. Charlie and Lily's bedroom. _Third Hour_ by Sarah Davachi starts to play, as shots of CHARLIE's personal possessions open the scene - photos of the girls and CHARLIE and JASMINE through various stages of childhood tacked to the wall, a mirror with fairy lights draped over it, a large makeup bag with a hairbrush sticking out, an iPhone with a glittery case and a pop stand, and a laptop stashed under the bed along with messy draws of clothes. The camera slowly pans up to show CHARLIE, sleeping but still in her party clothes, lying curled up on her bed. She starts to stir and wake up, stretching herself out and whining gently. Beat.

LILY _(offscreen)_

Morning motherfucker.

The music abruptly stops, as CHARLIE's eyes blink open and she scrambles up, alert.

P.O.V CHARLIE as we see LILY - a white young woman with messy blonde hair and glasses - sitting cross-legged on her bed with a family-sized tub of ice-cream and her laptop. Faint conversation comes from the laptop. Beat. CHARLIE grumbles, turning over and pressing her face into her pillow.

CHARLIE _(muffled, irritably)_

Leave me alone Lilyyyyyy.

LILY _(offscreen)_

Good party?

CHARLIE removes her face from her pillow to glare at her. LILY shrugs, shoving a spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

LILY _(muffled)_

You came in mortal at 1am and collapsed on your bed. _I'd_ call that a good party.

CHARLIE _(incredulously)_

You've been up _all night_?

LILY nods.

LILY

Netflix and Ben and Jerry's are my only friends. Everyone else’s a dick.

She points at CHARLIE.

LILY

That includes you.

CHARLIE _(irritable, sarcastically)_

Didn't ask, but thanks anyway.

CHARLIE gets up off her bed, grabs a hoodie off the floor and pulls it on.

LILY

You’re not gonna get changed?

CHARLIE shrugs, shoving her feet into her slippers without looking (and with great difficulty).

CHARLIE

Later, I dunno.

She grabs her phone, checks the time, looks at it confusedly, and leaves the room. LILY watches her.

LILY _(shouting)_

Did you move my tablets?

There’s no response.

Cut to INT. The kitchen. Faint conversation comes from inside the room. CHARLIE enters the room, slightly confused, to see the black boy and the Chinese boy from the party talking animatedly. She watches them from a distance, moving slowly over to the workbench.

LUKE _(offscreen, reasoning)_

We could get a fish bowl for it, fish bowls can’t be that expensive! Surely that’d work?

JACK _(offscreen)_

Wouldn’t you want proper equipment?

CHARLIE continues to watch them, carefully opening a cupboard full of mugs, taking one out and closing it. She starts to make her way over to the fridge, looking back at the boys confusedly.

LUKE _(offscreen, reasoning)_

Well yes, but-

JACK _(interrupting, offscreen)_

Babe. No.

CHARLIE quietly opens the fridge, carefully taking the milk out of the fridge door.

LUKE _(offscreen, reasoning)_

Well what about- ?

CHARLIE pulls the milk out, and numerous condiment bottles fall over, making a loud crash. She hastily shoves them upright with her free hand and slams the door. Beat. She looks around to see the boys staring at her in silence, LUKE retreating slightly into his hoodie. Beat.

JACK

D'you need any- ?

CHARLIE _(interrupting, shortly)_

I'm fine.

She quickly flips the kettle on. LUKE waves awkwardly to her. JACK gestures to himself, then LUKE.

JACK

Could you make me and Luke something while you’re over there?

CHARLIE pretends to not hear him, taking a teabag out of a cardboard box. LUKE shakes his head.

LUKE

I’m not bothered, to be honest.

CHARLIE continues to ignore both of them.

JACK

Could you make me a- ?

CHARLIE turns around and looks at him pointedly.

CHARLIE (shortly)

No, Jack.

JACK looks at her, silently pleading.

JACK (reasoning)

I’ll make dinner tonight?

CHARLIE considers. Beat. She sighs irritably.

CHARLIE _(shortly)_

Fine.

JACK and LUKE exchange a look, as CHARLIE gets another mug out and throws a teabag in it. The kettle finishes boiling and she pours water in each.

JACK (offscreen)

Are pets even allowed?

CHARLIE gets a teaspoon and stirs both mugs.

LUKE _(offscreen, reasoning)_

Mr Thompson up the street has a dog!

There’s a brief pause.

JACK _(offscreen)_

So he does.

LUKE smiles smugly, as CHARLIE heads over to the table. She puts JACK’s mug down in front of him, and hers in front of an empty seat before taking it.

JACK

Bad hangover or just can’t be arsed?

CHARLIE

Just can’t be arsed.

LUKE nods.

LUKE

Fair.

CHARLIE laughs slightly, taking a sip of her tea.

CHARLIE

What’s going on?

JACK points to LUKE

JACK

Tell him we can’t get a frog.

LUKE rolls his eyes.

LUKE _(reasoning)_

It could be a Christmas present!

JACK _(reasoning)_

It’d still be too expensive!

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

If we all chipped in it could be.

LUKE

 _Exactly_!-

LILY _(offscreen, shouting, interrupting, happily)_

Where the _fuck_ are my titty skittles?

CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly and JACK folds his arms, smiling fondly, as LILY strolls into the room.

CHARLIE _(bluntly)_

Wherever the fuck you left them last, we don’t touch your shit.

LILY chuckles to herself.

LILY

Hangover’s kicked in.

CHARLIE rolls her eyes again, trying not to let on that she’s right, as LILY offers JACK a high-five and pushes LUKE’s hoodie back to mess up his hair. LUKE grins, swatting her away.

LILY

Good party, boys?

JACK smiles.

JACK

Aye, good to see the others again.

LILY

How are they?

JACK

Fletcher got into Ravensbourne.

LILY’s eyes widen. CHARLIE looks as if she’s trying to follow their conversation, but failing.

LILY (excitedly)

Really?

JACK nods, grinning.

JACK _(excitedly)_

Aye, really!

LILY _(excitedly)_

The music course?

JACK nods again.

JACK

He’s off late September.

LILY frowns.

LILY

He’s actually going?

JACK nods.

JACK

Yeah, he’s sorted out better living arrangements… don’t know how he got the okay from Jean and Clara.

LILY nods.

LILY

What’ll that mean for the band then, as well? New bassist?

JACK

We’ll survive without a bassist.

LUKE nods.

LUKE

Toby’ll do it on keys, probably.

JACK

Aye, yeah, he probably will.

LILY

What about Toby himself, then? And Isaac?

CHARLIE _(darkly)_

He’s a prick.

JACK shoots CHARLIE another Look, and turns to a confused LILY.

JACK

He’s smitten for Jasmine and doesn’t know how to show it.

LILY

Oh, got it.

JACK

And him and Isaac are staying on too.

LUKE smiles smugly to himself, and JACK shoves him, appalled.

JACK

In all due respect, babe, fuck off.

LILY

Ah, Gateshead was a blast when I was there. Aside from all the deadnaming- Ah shit, tablets!

CHARLIE points over to one of the cupboards. LUKE looks more worried than usual. LILY gets up from her chair, goes over to it and opens it.

LUKE _(worriedly)_

Did… you contact your teachers?

LILY smiles reassuringly at him, taking a bottle of estrogen pills out of the front and taking one dry. She takes out a pack of paracetamol as well, and tosses it to CHARLIE, who catches it.

LILY

Nah, didn’t have the sense to do that.

She wanders back over, stopping to pat LUKE on the shoulder reassuringly. He tries to smile, although we can see he’s still worried.

LILY

You’ll be fine.

She takes the empty seat at the table.

LILY

 _So_ … what are we up to?

CHARLIE

Frog or no frog.

LUKE / JACK

Frog! / We’re not getting a frog!

LILY rolls her eyes fondly.

LUKE

Babe. If I offer you something will you get me a frog?

JACK considers for a moment. LILY raises a hand as CHARLIE blushes.

LILY

Keep it PG, boys?

LUKE flips her off.

JACK

No.

LUKE frowns.

LILY

We can get a stuffed frog.

LUKE smiles. JACK considers for a moment, then gives in.

JACK

Okay, stuffed frog.

LUKE hugs JACK, attacking his face with kisses. _Big God_ by Florence + The Machine starts to play. CHARLIE looks between the three of them, out-of-place, contemplating leaving.

LILY

What did I say about keeping it PG?

LUKE _(reasoning)_

We’re just kissing!

JACK / LILY _(joking)_

Premarital kissing is a _sin_!

CHARLIE sighs, giving in, as the others laugh.


	6. Wednesday 11.21 - Retakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fatphobia is marked with !, lesbophobia and islamophobia are both marked together with %.

EXT. Churchill Playing Fields.  _ Big God _ by Florence + The Machine continues to play, as a large group of girls around CHARLIE’s age run past the shot. Sure enough, CHARLIE is there, near the front of the group, focused on winning. JASMINE hovers near the back, walking briskly instead, talking to a black girl in a red hijab.

Cut to INT. A communal gym changing room. The room is relatively empty. The door opens, and the girls from before start to flood in, talking while they start to change. The music starts to slowly fade out, as a fat white girl with bright pink hair enters the room, panting.

MADDI  _ (incredulous) _

Jesus christ, are you trying to kill us Bailey?

Another white girl - BAILEY - turns around from her spot beside CHARLIE.

**!**

BAILEY

Nah, you’re just still a fucking whale.

MADDI glares at her, as CHARLIE and the others laugh.

MADDI  _ (irritable) _

You can be fat  _ and  _ fit, you wanker.

**!**

BAILEY shrugs, chuckling, pulling her pink designer hoodie off. CHARLIE looks down at hers. Just the same as almost every other girl’s in the room. Identical. Fitting in.

JASMINE and the black girl enter the room, and try to make a beeline for the toilets - but BAILEY spots them first.

**%**

BAILEY  _ (shouting, triumphant) _

Cover up girls, the nonce has arrived!

The majority of girls all laugh together. JASMINE and the black girl stop in their tracks, JASMINE looking angry and self-conscious.

PE GIRL #1  _ (shouting, laughing) _

Stay away from her, Jasmine, she’ll be out to get you!

The black girl glares at them, self-conscious.

MARWA  _ (quietly, self-conscious) _

Can you all just fuck off?

BAILEY ignores her, loving the attention.

BAILEY  _ (shouting, triumphant) _

Will she grab our tits or blow us all up?

**%**

MARWA rolls her eyes, quickly leaving the room. BAILEY laughs at herself. JASMINE follows, worried. CHARLIE looks at them, conflicted, pulling on her hoodie.

BAILEY  _ (confused) _

What’s Jasmine doing hanging out with fucking  _ Marwa _ ?

CHARLIE turns to BAILEY, and shrugs.

CHARLIE

Dunno. She’s…  _ changed _ since the lockdown.

BAILEY chuckles to herself.

BAILEY

Haven’t we all?

MAGDA _(offscreen)_

Nah, nah, nah - did I tell you my mam tried to cut my hair?

CHARLIE turns to MAGDA - an athletic Native Latina girl - who’s next to her, laughing.

PE GIRL #2  _ (sympathetic) _

Ahhh Magda!

MAGDA smiles sheepishly, holding up a clump of her long hair.

MAGDA

Well, it’s outgrown now, but… 

All the girls start laughing again.

MAGDA  _ (irritable) _

Worse than my fucking grades.

BAILEY’s thick, pencilled eyebrows raise excitedly.

BAILEY  _ (excitedly) _

Oh, what did yous all get?

An excited shouting of grades comes up from across the room. CHARLIE blushes, not joining in, lacing up her trainers tightly instead. Everyone seems to ignore her.

BAILEY

What about you, Charls?

CHARLIE looks up at her, still self-conscious, as the chatter dies down.

CHARLIE  _ (vaguely) _

They’re okay.

BAILEY shoves her playfully, grinning.

BAILEY

Nah, babes, I’m  _ sure _ you did better than me. I gotta retake English  _ and _ Science, can you  _ believe _ ?-

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, interrupting) _

I failed Maths and Science and Art.

Everyone looks at CHARLIE, but no-one responds. Beat. BAILEY smiles sympathetically, but she’s obviously faking it.

BAILEY  _ (vaguely) _

Okay, babes.

Most of the girls start to pick up their bags and leave. BAILEY and MAGDA follow suit, both stuffing their sports gear in before zipping them tightly. CHARLIE just sits on the bench, fully dressed but not packed.

MAGDA

Wanna head to the cafe?

PE GIRL #3  _ (offscreen) _

Nah, I’m on a diet.

BAILEY  _ (offscreen) _

Come on, babes, the cookies here are  _ mint _ -

The door slams shut, and they’re all gone. CHARLIE sighs disappointedly. She gets up, and starts to pack her bag. Someone starts to hum from across the room, the chorus of  _ i wanna be your girlfriend _ by girl in red. CHARLIE stops, and looks across the room to see a white girl combing her damp ginger hair in the mirror. CHARLIE stares at her, mesmerized. The girl stops humming, and looks over her shoulder at CHARLIE. CHARLIE tears her eyes away from her, blushing hard. She stuffs the rest of her clothes in her bag and quickly leaves the room. The girl smiles to herself, and resumes her humming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summaries:  
> 1) Bailey suggests that Maddi found the run difficult because of her weight. Maddi corrects her.  
> 2) Bailey implies Marwa is a sexual predator and a terrorist because of her sexuality and religion.
> 
> (lmk if this trigger warning system thing is working!)


	7. Text Update #2

**WhatsApp message** from "Jasmine"

* * *

hey

you should really stop hanging out with those girls

anyway

me and marwa are gonna grab coffee @ kith and kin saturday afternoon if you want to join?

cause of the stuff going on on park view then yk

charlie i can see your active

*You’re

no you

anyways

yes or no

Sure

What time

great!!!

2pm beside the arcades?

or the metro whichever works best

marwa says she doesn’t mind

The seafront idk

see you then xx

Xx

* * *

* * *

**Snapchat message** from unknown

Hey, it’s Tristan from Charlie’s party

He gave me your ig

Just wondering if you wanted to hang sometime?

Your a pretty cool girl

* * *

**Text** from “Shoal” (deleted)

Hi guys! We’re looking forward to seeing you for a new term of fun-draising! As you know, some of our dedicated regulars (looking at you, Katie, Ella, Tara and Walters twins!) are setting up a Fundraising Group to help raise the final £2500 we need to open to the public! If you’re aged 14-18, come along this Friday at 6.30pm! Feel free to tell your friends and spread the community spirit! See you there! - Owen and the team from Shoal 🌊


	8. Saturday 15.37 - Family Business

EXT. Marine Avenue. On the opposite side of the road, we can see JASMINE and CHARLIE leaning against a hedge. CHARLIE is scrolling through her phone; JASMINE is waving to MARWA as she boards a bus, her back to the camera, both laughing and shouting to each other indistinctly. JASMINE nudges CHARLIE as the doors to the bus close. CHARLIE looks up from her phone, her fake smile returning; She waves to MARWA as the bus drives away past the camera.

Cut to EXT. Park View Street. The twins are walking down the street. CHARLIE looks off into the distance, dazed and bored, as JASMINE talks enthusiastically, happy.

JASMINE  _ (excitedly) _

...Because, you know, the lockdown just made us realise all the shit we take for granted, y’know? Like, it’s made me really think about who my friends are and what I want out of life. ‘Cause, hey, although we’re stuck at Greenhill doesn’t mean we’re just gonna half-arse it, right?

She looks over to CHARLIE, smiling.

JASMINE  _ (continuing as before) _

Right, Charls?

CHARLIE snaps out of her daydream, and turns to JASMINE, confused.

CHARLIE

Huh?

JASMINE smiles fondly at her.

JASMINE

Lockdown’s made me think about who my friends are? We’re not gonna half-arse our A-Levels just ‘cause we’re stuck in the shithole?

CHARLIE sighs, exasperated.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly irritable) _

This is about Bailey, isn’t it?

JASMINE opens her mouth to retort, but stops herself. Beat. She stops walking, sighs, and turns to CHARLIE.

JASMINE

Charlie, do you think I’m a predator?

CHARLIE pulls a face, confused.

CHARLIE  _ (incredulous, reasoning) _

What? No!

JASMINE looks at her pointedly, as they continue to walk down the street.

JASMINE

Then how come you’re letting those lot say what they’re saying about Marwa?

CHARLIE thinks for a moment, then shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

I dunno, it’s different.

JASMINE’s face falls, annoyed.

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

Is this because she’s black?

CHARLIE looks embarrassed, and opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself.

JASMINE  _ (as before) _

Or Muslim?

Beat. CHARLIE looks even more awkward. JASMINE sighs irritably.

JASMINE  _ (slightly irritably) _

You need to just treat people how  _ you _ want to be treated, Charls. It’s  _ simple  _ logic.

CHARLIE frowns.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

I am!

JASMINE sighs, exasperated.

JASMINE  _ (slightly irritably) _

Can we please just talk about something else?

CHARLIE nods, and they fall into an awkward silence. Beat. JASMINE moves aside to let a family past. Beat.

CHARLIE

… Why are you still living with Mam?

JASMINE sighs exasperatedly again.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

I have no other option, Charlie. I can’t just… turn up at a friends’ house and expect to be accepted in.

CHARLIE nods. JASMINE chuckles to herself.

JASMINE  _ (sarcastically) _

And I’m kind of

_ (air-quotes) _ “the perfect daughter”

now, so…

CHARLIE laughs slightly, awkward. Beat. JASMINE’s face falls into concern.

JASMINE  _ (concerned) _

Why don’t we do more stuff like this, Charlie?

CHARLIE shrugs, stalling as she searches for an excuse.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

Uhh… I dunno. We’re getting older, we’re growing apart. Shit happens.

JASMINE looks even more concerned.

JASMINE  _ (concerned) _

Charlie. We're _twins_. We stick together, no matter what?

CHARLIE shrugs, laughing. JASMINE looks annoyed and disappointed, trying her best not to show it. She stops at a junction, gently pulling CHARLIE aside to a side-street. CHARLIE looks slightly confused. JASMINE sighs, exasperated.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

Are you coming along to the Shoal fundraiser group on Sunday?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

Dunno. Who’s gonna be there?

JASMINE looks at her pointedly.

JASMINE  _ (slightly irritable) _

Does it really matter?

CHARLIE nods, serious. JASMINE sighs exasperatedly.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

Just… Give it a try, okay, Charls? We’ve got hardly anyone else running since Saphy left.

CHARLIE stares at her in disbelief.

CHARLIE  _ (incredulous) _

You want me to  _ run  _ the group?

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

_ Help  _ run the group.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

I- I have bad memories with that place, remember?

JASMINE scoffs.

JASMINE  _ (sarcastic, irritable) _

Sure you do.

CHARLIE scowls at her. JASMINE sighs, folding her arms.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

Please? For me?

She smiles sheepishly.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

For

_ (air-quotes) _ “community spirit”?

CHARLIE thinks for a moment, then nods. JASMINE smiles, surprised.

CHARLIE

Sure. But I’m only participating. I might help run. I’ll decide later.

JASMINE nods, slightly disappointed.

JASMINE

Okay.

She gets out her phone to check the time, and her eyes widen in shock.

JASMINE  _ (quickly) _

Shit, I gotta go. Let me know by tomorrow, okay?

CHARLIE nods. JASMINE grabs her hand and squeezes it.

JASMINE

Jazzy and Lottie forever?

CHARLIE rolls her eyes.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious, deadpan) _

Jazzy and Lottie forever.

JASMINE grins, and walks off.

JASMINE  _ (calling) _

Bye!

CHARLIE salutes her as she walks off, smiling. She turns to go, not bothering to look-

A white, blonde girl accidentally bumps her shoulder as she walks past CHARLIE, talking to her friends. Her eyes widen, and she looks across at CHARLIE.

PRETTY GIRL

Shit, sorry!

CHARLIE freezes, blushing and stammering awkwardly. The girl smiles and winks at her, as her friends howl with laughter, before turning and walking off. CHARLIE watches her head into the music shop, talking with her friends, the early afternoon sun shining off her pixie cut, piercings and black leather jacket. She shakes her head, still bright red but determined to deny her feelings, and walks off quickly.


	9. Text Update #3

**WhatsApp messages** from " 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀 " (grew)

* * *

**Katie:** Just @ all the boys

**Katie:** Whichever 1 of u it was that posted that IG post

**Katie:** Thank u

**Jack:** 🙋🏾♂️

**Fletcher:** Gunna say it wasnt me

**Fletcher:** Thanks dude

**Jack:** Yw

**Fletcher:** Who’s coming Sunday anyway

**Ella:** dunno

**Ella:** bunch of people from the last programmes i’d guess

**Ella:** us

**Ella:** not you you’re Old

**Fletcher:** Wow

**Fletcher:** Thanks

**Isaac:** Uni boy

**Luke:** *uni lad

**Fletcher:** Fuck off

**Jack:** LADS LADS LADS

**Isaac:** I LOVE A CHEEKY NANDOS ME

**Fletcher:** I’m gunna actually deck yous

**Jasmine:** AYYY WAGWAN

IT’S JUST BANTZ MATE

**Saphy:** chilling in the frat house with the boys 😎

**Jasmine:** SAPHY

**Ella:** Saphy!!!

**Fletcher:** 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

**Isaac:** SAPHY

**Luke:** saphy!!

**Katie:** GHFSHfgASGCHSDGH SAPHY

**Jack:** SAPHY!!

MISS SAPPHIRE LEVESQUE

**Toby:** 👋👋👋👋

**Saphy:** haha

**Saphy:** hi guys

**Katie:** HOWS PARIS

**Saphy:** okay

**Saphy:** jacques is working like

**Saphy:** all the time

**Saphy:** school starts in 2 weeks

**Saphy:** it’s gonna be fucking weird without yous

**Katie:** 😢

**Atarah:** Quick question why is my phone blowing up

**Atarah:** Oh saphy!!!!!

**Atarah:** Hi

**Saphy:** hi tara!

**Atarah:** How are you?

**Saphy:** good! you?

**Atarah:** Meh

**Atarah:** Took a long time to convince mum and dad to let me go to shoal tomorrow

**Atarah:** But eli might be coming

**Saphy:** oh yeah the group

**Saphy:** good luck!

Thanks

Whos Eli

**Saphy:** 😏

**Atarah:** I’ll deck you i swear

* * *

* * *

**Snapchat messages** to “Tristan”

* * *

Ok sure

I got this thing sunday evening

After that?

👍

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** to "Jasmine"

* * *

I’ve decided

and??

I’m gonna help out

🎉🎉🎉

youll need to be here for 6 instead

K


	10. Sunday 11.47 - Bored

INT. The hallway of Saphy’s house. The door opens. Beat. CHARLIE enters, heaving two bags of shopping in either hand, and puts one down on the floor. She locks the door behind her, and picks the other one up. She hears loud moaning from upstairs, and sighs exasperatedly, going through to the kitchen.

Cut to INT. The kitchen. CHARLIE enters, and sets the bags down on the table, immediately starting to empty one of them. She gathers all the vegetables, scooping them up in her arms and walking precariously over to the fridge with them, before dumping them all in the vegetable box. The moaning seems to stop, and CHARLIE smiles for a second, relieved - before it starts again, louder. CHARLIE scowls, and goes to storm out the kitchen.

CHARLIE  _ (irritable, shouting) _

Can you boys stop fucking for  _ one _ minute?-

She goes to open the door as it opens itself, JACK and LUKE standing on the other side and holding hands. CHARLIE cringes.

CHARLIE

Sorry.

LUKE nods, smiling sheepishly. Beat. JACK smiles awkwardly.

JACK

Can we get through?

CHARLIE cringes again.

CHARLIE

Yeah, sorry.

She moves aside to let the boys through, going back to unpacking the shopping. LUKE drops JACK’s hand, and peers into the bags.

LUKE

Did you get any ice-cream?

CHARLIE shakes her head, going to put the milk in the fridge.

CHARLIE

Nah, sorry, it was all out.

LUKE nods.

LUKE

Sorry.

CHARLIE smiles sympathetically at him as she shuts the fridge door.

CHARLIE

You don’t have to apologise, Luke.

LUKE bites his lip, shrinking in on himself.

LUKE

Sorry-

JACK squeezes his shoulder, and he looks over to him.

JACK

What did we say about this?

LUKE sighs, awkward. He opens his mouth to say something - but JACK cuts him off.

JACK

Babe. No more sorry.

LUKE nods again, still slightly awkward. CHARLIE awkwardly skirts past them to get the margarine.

JACK  _ (gently) _

You okay?

LUKE shrugs.

LUKE

Yeah… I’m sor-

JACK gives him a Look, cutting him off.

JACK

Babe.

LUKE rolls his eyes fondly. CHARLIE looks at them wistfully, wishing she could have a relationship like theirs. She looks away, goes back to the shopping bags and collects the sandwich meat, emptying the first bag. JACK looks up at the ceiling, then to CHARLIE, then to LUKE.

JACK  _ (slightly surprised) _

Are we  _ really  _ that loud?

LUKE raises an eyebrow.

LUKE

_ You  _ are.

CHARLIE slams the fridge door, marches over to the table and picks up her laptop.

CHARLIE

Can yous stop being so fucking  _ horny _ ?

The boys smirk at each other. CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly, and briskly leaves the room.

Cut to EXT. Fiddler’s Green Fishermen’s Memorial. The girls - JASMINE, ELLA, ATARAH and KATIE - all sit directly in front of the railing, their feet hanging off the edge, talking. CHARLIE sits with them at the end, eating her chips in silence, occasionally looking across at the others.

ELLA

...I swear that girl had a cat tongue or something!

KATIE  _ (teasing) _

Okay furry.

ELLA flips her off as the others laugh. CHARLIE dips a chip in ketchup before eating it.

JASMINE

Nah, but that theory needs to be proved- Is she staying on?

ELLA shakes her head.

ELLA

I think she said he was heading to Tyne Met.

ATARAH groans dramatically, resting her head on the railing.

ATARAH

Luckyyyy.

KATIE looks over at CHARLIE’s chips, then CHARLIE. CHARLIE holds out the box to her and she takes a handful. Beat.

JASMINE

Oh, did I tell yous about this guy who tried to hook up with me?

ATARAH

Don’t think so.

CHARLIE leans closer, trying to listen in.

JASMINE

So we were kissing, touching each other a bit, the usual, and then he says “I only wanted a shag really”.

KATIE frowns.

KATIE

That’s like, every straight guy at a party ever.

JASMINE laughs, then holds up a hand.

JASMINE

Nah though, cause, I asked him how he wanted me ‘cause I wasn’t gonna top him for a million quid - and guess what?

ELLA,, ATARAH, CHARLIE and KATIE shrug.

JASMINE

He wanted to eat ass.

KATIE nods, slightly surprised, and ELLA laughs in surprise. CHARLIE simply nods, only half-following.

JASMINE

Like, I respect his taste in sex, but it’s just not a turn-on for me.

KATIE nods.

KATIE

Same here.

ELLA shrugs.

ELLA

I mean, I wouldn’t want to give, but… I don’t know. It might be nice receiving.

ATARAH raises an eyebrow.

ATARAH

Isn’t that just your opinion of sex in general?

ELLA flips her off, smiling, and she laughs.

KATIE

Oh, Tara, what about you? Like, hypothetically, though.

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

Rock that chastity!

ATARAH laughs.

ATARAH

Maybe… I don’t know. I’m just not bothering putting too much time into thinking about sex until I get engaged.

ELLA nods.

ELLA

You don’t even fantasize anything?

ATARAH considers for a moment.

ATARAH

Well, now you say it…

The girls laugh. ATARAH turns to CHARLIE.

ATARAH

So? Last on the bandwagon?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

I don’t know-

CHARLIE’s cut off by a ringtone from someone’s phone. JASMINE’s eyes widen, and she gets her phone out her pocket.

JASMINE

Wait, it’s her!

The others gather around as JASMINE accepts the videocall, holding her phone out.

JASMINE

Bonjour ma belle!

A girl can be heard laughing on the other end of the line. CHARLIE tries to shuffle in with the others, but she can’t.

SAPHY  _ (v/o) _

No offense, Jasmine, but your French is shit.

The others laugh. CHARLIE sighs, moving back and letting the others have their fun.

KATIE

We miss you Saphy!

SAPHY

Aw, I miss yous too!...

The other’s voices fade into the background, as CHARLIE’s eyes rest on a white girl on the beach. She’s skimming stones, taking them from her pocket and throwing them expertly. She stops for a moment to adjust her turquoise ponytail - then looks over her shoulder, directly at CHARLIE. CHARLIE’s eyes widen as she blushes, caught off-guard. The girl tilts her head, and motions for her to come down. CHARLIE hesitates for a moment, before shaking her head and returning to her phone.


	11. Sunday 18.27 - Fundraising Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late again lads
> 
> Panic attack depictions are marked with !.

_ Tongue Tied _ by GROUPLOVE plays over shots of the local area.

Cut to EXT. An old church as the intro picks up. Although the outside seems weathered and derelict, the stained-glass windows are brand-new. Groups of teenagers file in - some of which we recognise from the party and past seasons - talking. The camera pans across to reveal a plastic sign reading  _ Shoal Community Centre _ .

Cut to INT. Main room of Shoal Community Centre. JASMINE stands at the door, giving out application forms and flyers, talking excitedly to people. CHARLIE, ELLA and ATARAH hover in front of several rows of chairs, all scrolling through their phones. ELLA looks up from her phone.

ELLA

Where’s Katie got to?

The music stops as, right on cue, KATIE strolls back into the room through a side-door. She clearly looks high. ATARAH and CHARLIE look up from their phones. ELLA tenses, annoyed but trying not to show it.

ELLA  _ (slightly irritable) _

Nice,  _ long  _ smoke break?

KATIE grins lazily.

KATIE  _ (dazed) _

Yep.

CHARLIE laughs.

CHARLIE

Are you high?

KATIE shrugs.

KATIE  _ (dazed) _

Perhaps.

She giggles, and ATARAH rolls her eyes.

ATARAH  _ (authoritarian, fondly) _

Katie, you stink of weed, you’re gonna get kicked out.

KATIE searches in her pockets for something, produces a set of keys, and smiles to herself proudly.

KATIE  _ (dazed) _

Not when Sally’s not here.

ATARAH and CHARLIE both look surprised, as JASMINE walks over.

JASMINE

I think that’s everyone. Do we wait or get started early?-

ATARAH turns to JASMINE.

ATARAH  _ (interrupting, surprised) _

Is it true they left us unsupervised?

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

There was only Peter here, and he went to do the food bank run. He’ll be back later, chill.

KATIE tosses the keys to JASMINE, and she catches and pockets them, grinning.

JASMINE  _ (excitedly) _

So? Shall we get started?

The others nod, ATARAH and CHARLIE putting their phones away. JASMINE turns to the full house of teenagers, and clears her throat. They continue to talk.

JASMINE  _ (excitedly) _

Hi, everyone!

Some of the teenagers look to the front, but most continue with their conversations. JASMINE starts to look annoyed.

JASMINE  _ (exasperated) _

Hello?

Still no response. ATARAH rolls her eyes, and stands up straighter.

ATARAH  _ (shouting) _

Listen up, everyone!

Most of the teenagers stop talking and look to the front, the continuing conversations growing quieter. JASMINE smiles at ATARAH.

JASMINE

Thanks Tara.

ATARAH nods, proud, and JASMINE turns back to the audience.

JASMINE  _ (excitedly) _

Welcome to Fundraising Group!

ISAAC, JACK, LUKE and TOBY cheer at the back, and JASMINE laughs.

JASMINE

We’ve got a goal of £2500 to raise from now until Easter next year, to open Shoal up to the public, and we’ll do that through lots of fun things! And obviously we’re here to make new friends and gain new skills that’ll, um, be useful when we go out in the real world!-

The door opens. JASMINE cuts off. CHARLIE looks over, and freezes.

A tall Japanese girl with short, curly hair hovers awkwardly by the door. Despite the warm weather, she still has a beret perched on top of her head. As always, her jeans are neatly cuffed above her ankles.

VIA.

She smiles awkwardly, not noticing CHARLIE.

VIA

Uh, sorry I’m late-

JASMINE smiles quickly.

JASMINE

It’s fine, you haven’t missed much! Just take a seat somewhere.

VIA nods, walking down to the front row and taking a seat there as JASMINE continues to talk. CHARLIE continues to stare at her, blushing slightly.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

So, um, tonight’s just really housekeeping, so we’ll get started!

VIA looks over at CHARLIE, and her eyes widen. CHARLIE flinches, trying to tear her eyes away from her. VIA doesn’t look impressed.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

I’m Jasmine, most of you probably know already, um…

JASMINE looks at ELLA and ATARAH.

ELLA

I’m Ella.

She shoots finger-guns into the audience, and some of the teenagers laugh. CHARLIE is finding it increasingly harder to look away from VIA, as VIA looks even more annoyed.

ATARAH

I’m Tara.

Beat. JASMINE nudges a dazed-looking KATIE, who snaps out of her daydream.

KATIE  _ (dazed) _

Um… Names! I’m Katie. Just Katie.

CHARLIE dares to look at VIA again, silently pleading, blushing harder. Some of the teenagers laugh.

KATIE  _ (continuing as before, offscreen) _

Yeah.

**!**

VIA flips her off. CHARLIE’s face falls, her breathing quickening. She tears her eyes away from VIA to see the rest of the room staring at her. Her face falls again, almost hyperventilating by now.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

Charlie?

Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

Sorry-

She runs out of the room, leaving by the side-door that KATIE entered through. JASMINE smiles awkwardly and turns back to the teenagers.

**!**

JASMINE

That was Charlie.

Beat. JASMINE grins.

JASMINE

So, let’s get started!... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summaries:  
> Charlie starts to have a panic attack after seeing her old crush, Via (the only person who knew about her sexuality) who wanted to have a relationship with her - but Charlie fiercely turned her down. She leaves the room soon after this.


	12. Sunday 19.12 - Did You Need Some Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional manipulation is marked with !.

The scene opens with a shot of someone's phone, displaying an incredibly hard level of Candy Crush. The person holding it in their hands is clearly dedicated, hesitating on where to use their final moves. They carefully swipe a green gem to the side, the collision leaving 1 gem left to collect and one move left.

Cut to INT. The kitchen of Shoal Community Centre. CHARLIE is sitting on the counter, focusing hard on her phone. She lets out a deep breath, and takes her final move. The candy falls down, narrowly missing the gem, and the game over screen shows up. CHARLIE groans.

CHARLIE  _ (under her breath) _

Fucking fuck-

ATARAH  _ (incredulous) _

Charlie?!?

CHARLIE looks up from her phone, confused, to see ATARAH staring at her, annoyed.

CHARLIE

Yeah?

ATARAH folds her arms.

ATARAH  _ (slightly irritable) _

The meeting finished. 10 minutes ago.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE  _ (casually) _

Oh.

ATARAH sighs, exasperated, and CHARLIE smiles sheepishly.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly confused) _

Sorry?

Cut to INT. The main room of Shoal Community Centre. ATARAH and CHARLIE enter the room, through the side-door, to see JASMINE, ELLA and KATIE stacking the chairs. JASMINE looks around at the sound of the doors closing, smiling as she sees CHARLIE.

JASMINE

There she is!

KATIE turns around as well, more than slightly annoyed. CHARLIE smiles sheepishly again.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen) _

Where were you? I thought you’d left.

CHARLIE gestures back to the side door.

CHARLIE

Kitchen.

JASMINE nods.

ATARAH  _ (authoritarian) _

So, while you were hiding everyone else got homework for next week, so-

CHARLIE’s face falls, annoyed.

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

Homework?

ATARAH glares at her.

ATARAH  _ (authoritarian) _

-So you’re making records of the books we have so we can expand the library.

CHARLIE huffs. ATARAH looks over to JASMINE.

ATARAH

That’s what we need more people on, right?

JASMINE nods.

JASMINE

Yeah, there’s just that new girl on that.

ATARAH nods, and turns to CHARLIE - who’s still clearly annoyed. She smiles.

ATARAH  _ (reasoning) _

Faster you do it, faster you can go?

CHARLIE huffs again, and slowly heads across the room without responding. She reaches another side door and opens it, the camera following her. She walks down a small hallway before reaching a battered door. It has a shiny new plaque in the middle, reading  _ Library _ . Faint humming is coming from inside. CHARLIE looks slightly confused.

Cut to INT. The Library of Shoal Community Centre; a small room packed with metal shelves, mostly derelict of any books. CHARLIE pushes the door open slowly, curious-

A short, chubby, Latina GIRL is crouched beside a bookshelf, humming to no particular tune, stacking books into a tall, neat pile. Her thick, curly hair hides her face. CHARLIE looks even more confused. The GIRL puts the remaining books on one of the piles and gets up, revealing her face, dusting off her jeans.

CHARLIE stares at her slightly wistfully.

She picks the pile up, smiling to herself, and turns around to see CHARLIE. CHARLIE freezes, awkward, flinching. The GIRL’s eyes widen. She speaks with a mild Spanish accent-

GIRL

Shit, did you need some too?

She quickly puts the books down again and transfers half the stack onto the floor. She grins sheepishly.

GIRL

There’s yours.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Thanks.

CHARLIE hovers awkwardly, not touching the books. Beat. The GIRL seems to be searching for something to say. Beat. She sighs exasperatedly.

GIRL

Fuck this.

She rummages in the pockets of her denim jacket, and pulls a Twix out of the breast pocket. She holds it up, smiling again.

GIRL

Want to share?

Cut to EXT. Outside Shoal Community Centre. CHARLIE and the GIRL lean against the wall by the fire exit. The GIRL opens the packaging, and offers one finger to CHARLIE.

CHARLIE

Thanks.

The GIRL nods.

GIRL

You’re welcome.

CHARLIE starts to nibble at her finger. The GIRL sticks hers back in her pocket. CHARLIE notices, and frowns.

CHARLIE

Why aren’t you having yours?

The GIRL shrugs.

GIRL

People say I eat Twixes weird.

CHARLIE smiles.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

I’m sure you don’t!

The GIRL smiles again, blushing slightly.

GIRL  _ (reasoning) _

But you don’t know me.

CHARLIE shrugs. Beat.

GIRL

You know the, uh… the group leader?

CHARLIE

You mean Jasmine? She’s not really the group leader.

The GIRL smiles to herself, punching her fist in the air.

GIRL

Communism!

CHARLIE laughs.

GIRL

Yeah, Jasmine. Is she your sister?

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

We’re twins.

The GIRL nods.

GIRL

Cool. I thought you were.

CHARLIE tilts her head, smiling at her, already smitten.

GIRL

It’s Charlie, right? I’m not that good with names.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yep.

The GIRL frowns, confused.

GIRL  _ (confused) _

Is that just your name? Charlie?

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Short for Charlotte.

The GIRL smiles to herself.

GIRL

Charlotte.

CHARLIE shakes her head, laughing.

CHARLIE

Nah, no-one’s allowed to call me that.

The GIRL nods.

CHARLIE

You?

The GIRL shakes her head.

GIRL

Nope.

CHARLIE raises an eyebrow.

CHARLIE

No name?

The GIRL smiles smugly.

GIRL

Not telling you.

CHARLIE nods, grinning.

CHARLIE

Okay, then… I guess you’re Twix Girl.

The GIRL laughs. Beat.

GIRL

So you’re both at Greenhill?

CHARLIE nods and rolls her eyes.

CHARLIE  _ (darkly) _

Still stuck in that shithole.

The GIRL raises an eyebrow.

GIRL

Is it  _ really  _ that bad?

CHARLIE smiles, surprised.

CHARLIE  _ (surprised) _

Wait, are you joining?

The GIRL nods.

GIRL

Yeah. I didn’t get into anywhere I applied.

CHARLIE nods, frowning curiously.

CHARLIE

Where were you last year?

The GIRL thinks for a moment. Beat. She shakes her head.

GIRL

I’m not telling you.

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, horrified.

CHARLIE  _ (incredulous) _

Shut the fuck up, you’re a  _ Whitley  _ kid?!?

The GIRL raises her hands in defense.

GIRL  _ (reasoning) _

I only said I wasn’t telling you!

CHARLIE shoves her playfully.

CHARLIE

I  _ can’t  _ believe I’m taking with a fucking  _ Whitley  _ wanker-

The GIRL laughs.

GIRL  _ (interrupting, laughing) _

I didn’t want to ruin my reputation!

CHARLIE smirks.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

So you admit it now?

The GIRL shrugs. CHARLIE smiles cheekily.

CHARLIE

So I’m guessing that was your first choice? Whitley Sixth Form?

The GIRL nods.

GIRL

Got it.

CHARLIE  _ (mimicking posh accent) _

To get onto the Geographical Studies course you will need an 8 in both Englishes and Maths!

The GIRL laughs, flipping her off.

CHARLIE  _ (mimicking posh accent) _

Only the best for the best! Oh, have we mentioned our football team’s latest victory yet?-

TRISTAN  _ (offscreen, interrupting) _

There you are!

CHARLIE freezes, her face falling, as TRISTAN jogs up to the girls. The GIRL stops laughing, looking at TRISTAN warily. TRISTAN grins as he approaches them, looping an arm around CHARLIE’s shoulder and kissing her cheek.

**!**

TRISTAN

Hey babe.

CHARLIE  _ (irritable, quietly) _

Don’t call me that.

TRISTAN laughs, and CHARLIE quickly puts her fake smile back on. The GIRL looks betrayed.

**!**

CHARLIE

Sorry, I have to go-

The GIRL smiles, although she’s clearly hurt.

GIRL  _ (interrupting) _

No, no, it’s fine!

TRISTAN smiles, nodding, before turning back to CHARLIE, stepping away from her slightly.

TRISTAN

What took you so long?

CHARLIE laughs awkwardly.

CHARLIE

Yeah, sorry about that- I was just talking to…

She gestures to the GIRL, who smirks.

CHARLIE  _ (awkward) _

To… 

The GIRL smiles at TRISTAN.

GIRL

Eloisa.

TRISTAN nods. The GIRL grins, as her eyes meet CHARLIE. CHARLIE’s face falls, caught off-guard.

GIRL  _ (offscreen) _

Just call me Lou.

Cut to credits, as  _ i wanna be your girlfriend _ by girl in red starts to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summaries:  
> Tristan laughs at Charlie after she asks him not to call her pet names.
> 
> So aaaa the first episode of Skam NT is finished!!! Any kudos and comments are really appreciated (and thank you to everyone who's done so already)!!!  
> Forgot to mention in the first clip but social distancing doesn't exist here (1 or more metres apart lads!!) and there's a Spotify playlist! The link is below:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2JOwviONbUdhxpOb5eIozh?si=Hnb3OVUQSpKc30iClJn2fg


End file.
